starbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Shivan
The Shivans are a sentient species who likely originated in an unexplored region of space. The first known entry of the Shivans into the known galaxy occurred 8,000 years before the events of what the GTVA call "the First Shivan Incursion", during which the Shivans exterminated a highly advanced civilization, known by the Vasudans as the Ancients. It's believed there's another race out there that is equal and opposite to the Shivans, and this race, the Vishnans, wouldn't be encountered until a few years after the Shivans were. History The first known conflict fought by the Shivans is the Ancient-Shivan War, 8,000 years ago. The Ancients were a proud, technologically developed race who built a vast empire. Though they were a belligerent warrior race, they were eventually outmatched by the technologically superior Shivans. The Shivans drove them back to their homeworld, bombarding it from orbit. The war ended with the extinction of the Ancients and the withdrawal of all Shivan forces from the known galaxy. 8,000 years later, in 2335 GTVA, the Shivans resurfaced during the Terran-Vasudan War. The SD Lucifer came out of nowhere and annihilated Riviera station in Ross 128. Rumors started to surface among Terrans about a third sentient race, but nothing could be confirmed until the Shivans intervened a small Terran-Vasudan battle in Antares. In the following days, the Shivans inflicted heavy casualties for both Terran and Vasudan forces, encouraging a cease-fire between the two warring factions, combining their strength against the new adversary. The Great War has begun. Emboldened by the new technologies that allowed the defenders to compete with Shivan superiority, Terran Command attempted a daring operation—to capture the SC Taranis, a Cain-class Shivan cruiser. The mission was successful, and the cruiser was towed to Tombaugh Station. Tragically for the Terrans, the Shivan counteroffensive was devastating. Tombaugh Station came under attack and annihilated by a massive Shivan force, led by the SD Lucifer. Fighters and bombers deployed to defend the station could not inflict measurable damage against the Lucifer. Analysis indicated that the Lucifer was imbued with a seemingly impenetrable shielding. The Lucifer made its way uninterrupted to Vasuda Prime, and bombarded it from orbit, rendering its surface uninhabitable. Then it set course towards Earth. Fortunately for the Terrans, Vasudan refugees uncovered some Ancient artifacts and decoded them, revealing that the SD Lucifer's shielding did not function in a subspace tunnel. The Lucifer was destroyed in the Sol-Delta Serpentis tunnel, minutes before it could enter the Solar System. In the following weeks, the remaining Shivan forces were wiped out from known space. The Terran-Vasudan alliance won the Great War. The Shivans are at war with the Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species, after which the aliens destroyed Earth. Units Bases *SI Arachnas Cruisers *SC Asura *SC Rakshasa *SC Cain *SC Lilith *SC Lamia *SC Raguel *SC Gania *SC Rictus *SC Daeva *SC Sephiroth *SC Chakra *SCv Moloch *SCv Armaros *SCv Scylla *SCv Bryn *SCv Tanin *SFg Beelzeboul *SFg Damini *SFg Geryon *SD Demon *SD Ravana *SD Kismat *SD Iblis *SD Vassago *SD Samael *SSD Lucifer *SSD Bhaal *SSD Vidyadhar *SSD Nihlathak *SBs Cernunnos *SBs Sariel *SCa Shiamak *SJ Sathanas *SJ Amritaya *SJ Vinaashak *SSJ Dante *SSJ Gigas Fighters *SF Scorpion *SF Basilisk *SF Manticore *SF Dragon *SF Aeshma *SF Astaroth *SF Mara *SF Ifrit *SF Eblis *SF Hydra *SF Succubus *SF Ashtur *SF Serpent *SF Danta *SF Mantis *SF Gorgon *SF Harpy *SF Naga *SF Incubus *SF Chimera *SF Chelob *SF Mysore *SB Shaitan *SB Nephilim *SB Seraphim *SB Nahema *SB Taurvi *SB Kahlan *SB Kasdeya *SB Durja *SB Ojas *SB Andra *SB Yali *SGs Vindhyachal Others *SDr Imp *ST Azrael *ST Xerxes *SFr Dis *SFr Mephisto *SFr Asmodeus *SG Rahu *SSG Trident *SSG Belial *SSG Erebos *SSG Somnath *SC 5 *SAC 2 *SAC 3 *Shivan Comm Node Category:Space Pirates Lair